Stimuli of increasing frequency will be used in nerves with impaired axonal conduction due to acute or chronic nerve compression. Such stimuli can measure, within a single oscilloscope sweep or averaged evoked response, the maximum frequency that can traverse a region of impaired conduction. This can serve as a more sensitive measure of the impairment (disease) than either reduced conduction velocity or complete loss of conduction, the most commonly used clinical measures of impairment. Recordings directly from nerve will be studied to determine the appropriate end-point to use in evaluating averaged evoked response in experiments that mimic clinical conditions. Nerve compression, both acute and chronic, will be studied, as well as nerve stretch and peripheral neuropathy from acrylamide. Clinical conditions that can benefit from an improved measure of axonal impairment include nerve compression from herniated intervertebral discs, nerve entrapment syndromes, peripheral neuropathies, multiple sclerosis, spinal cord injury, peripheral nerve injury, etc.